Zielony promień/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zielony promień Wiry Corryvrekan. Była dopiero szósta godzina z wieczora. Słońce odbyło zaledwo cztery piąte części swego dziennego biegu, nie mogło przeto ulegać wątpliwości, że parowiec „Glengarry” przybędzie do Obanu o wiele wcześniej, zanim tarcza słoneczna zanurzy swoje oblicze w wody oceanu Atlantyckiego. To dodawało pannie Campbell pewności, że jej pragnienie ażeby ujrzeć Zielony promień urzeczywistni się jeszcze tego samego dnia. I w istocie, niebo było czyste, powietrze przezroczyste, oczywiście zatem nic nie mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie pojawieniu się „Zielonego promienia” na widnokręgu, który otwierał się między wyspami Oronzo, Kolonso i Mull a dobrze był widziany z parostatku. Cała oddana myśli o Zielonym promieniu, miss Campbell stała nieporuszona na pokładzie i niespuszczała oczu z tego obszaru morza, rozlewającego się pomiędzy wyspami. Ponieważ nikogo z pasażerów, prócz niej, punkt ten nie zajmował, przeto i nikt oprócz niej, nie zauważył, że w morzu, w pobliżu wyspy Skarba odbywa się jakieś poruszenie. Zaraz potem do uszu młodej panienki zaczął dochodzić oddalony jakiś łoskot, a to zdawało się tembardziej osobliwem, że parowiec posuwał się po zupełnie gładkiej powierzchni morza. — Co to tam za poruszenie na morzu? Zkąd pochodzi ten łoskot? — spytała miss Campbell swoich wujów. Lecz bracia Melwill nie byli w stanie dać odpowiedzi na jej pytania, gdyż sami nie rozumieli co się w morzu odbywa. Miss Campbell postanowiła więc zwrócić się po objaśnienie do kapitana. — To bardzo proste zjawisko morskie, — odpowiedział kapitan. — pani słyszy łoskot pochodzący od wirów Corryvrekan. — Wszakże pogoda śliczna; zkądże pochodzi ten ruch na morzu? — To zjawisko przyrody nie zależy od pogody, odrzekł kapitan, — w czasie przypływu, bałwany morskie wpadają w przesmyk między wyspami Jura i Skorba i skutkiem tego ze straszną siłą prą do brzega. Broń Boże, żeby w tę porę jaki mały statek znalazł się w tem przejściu: zguba jego byłaby nieunikniona. Wiry Corryvrekan — najniebezpieczniejsze i zarazem najbardziej uwagi godne miejsce na całym archipelagu Hebrydzkim: można tylko porównać z wpadem Sekwany czyli Blane-Roche w miejscu, gdzie wody La-Manche burzliwym prądem rzucają się między Aurigni i Cherburgiem. Wir Corryvrekan, jeżeli mamy wierzyć podaniu, otrzymał swoją nazwę od jednego z książąt skandynawskich, którego okręt rozbił się w jego bałwanach jeszcze za czasów celtyckich. Przez ten czas miss Campbell nie przestawała wpatrywać się w podnoszące się bałwany groźnego oceanu, gdy nagle uwaga jej zwroconą została na ciemny przedmiot, który to podnosił się na grzbietach fal, to znów niknął jej z oczu. — Spojrzyj no, panie kapitanie, — rzekła — tam chyba odłam skały płynie? — Rzeczywiście, to zapewne odłam skały, albo też... — i, szybko przytknąwszy do oka pod ręczną lunetę, kapitan wykrzyknął: — To statek! — Czyżby naprawdę statek! zawołała z kolei miss Campbell. — Tak, nie mylę się, jakaś szalupka ginie w warach Corryvrekanu. Po tych słowach kapitana wszyscy pasażerowie podeszli do burty parowca. Za chwilę wszyscy byli pewni, że jakaś szalupka to wznosi się na bałwanach, to znowu wpada w otchłań odmętu. Nie było wątpliwości że statek skazany jest na zagładę. — Szalupa pewno próżna — mówił jeden z pasażerów. — Owszem, widzę w niej jednego człowieka, — zaprzeczył drugi pasażer. — Ja widzę tam dwóch ludzi! — krzyknął Patrydż, przybliżywszy się do miss Campbell. I w istocie, w łodzi było dwóch ludzi: nieszczęśliwi, bezskutecznie walczyli ze wściekłym prądem, który ich unosił na odmęt; mieli oni wprawdzie żagiel, lecz z powodu zupełnego braku wiatru, ten nie mógł ich wyprowadzić z niebezpiecznego przesmyku. — Kapitanie! — zawołała miss Campbell przecież nie możemy tych nieszczęśliwych skazać na zagładę! Oni zginą, jeżeli ich zostawim samym sobie. Należy im pomódz, koniecznie. My powinniśmy ich ocalić! Wszyscy pasażerowie byli tego samego zdania co miss Campbell i dlatego z natężeniem oczekiwali na odpowiedź Kapitana. — „Glengarry” nie może ryzykować iść na wiry Corryvrekan, mówił kapitan, — lecz jeżeli posuniemy się do szalupy, o ile można najbliżej, to może nam się uda ją uratować, i obróciwszy się do pasażerów, powiódł po nich pytającem spojrzeniem, jakgdyby od nich spodziewał się rady. Miss Campbel powtarzała z naleganiem: — Powinniśmy, my powinniśmy śpieszyć do nich z pomocą. Sądzę, że wszyscy będą ze mną jednego zdania. Tu idzie o życie dwóch ludzi, których może uda nam się wyratować. Ach kapitanie, proszę pana! — Tak! Tak! — krzyknęło jednogłośnie kilku pasażerów, wzruszonych gorącą prośbą młodej panienki. — Kapitan znowu przytknął do oka podręczną lunetę i zaczął patrzeć w stronę niebezpiecznego przesmyku. — Sterniku! Baczność! Na prawo ster! zakomenderował, i statek zwolna zwracał się na prawo w stronę wirów. Wszystkie rozmowy zamilkły na pokładzie w jednej sekundzie, pasażerowie zaczęli patrzeć na szalupę, która z każdą chwilą stawała się widoczniejszą. Była to mała łódź rybacka z której zdjęty został żagiel, żeby ją ochronić przed wielkiemi i szalonemi bałwanami. Jeden z dwóch ludzi znajdujących się w łodzi leżał na dnie na wznak, gdy drugi ze wszystkich sił pracował, aby łódź wyprowadzić z prądu, niosącego ją na wiry. Dla patrzących było to oczywistem, że jeżeli temu człowiekowi zamiar się nie uda, to obydwaj muszą zginąć. W pół godziny „Glengarry” podpłynął do niebezpiecznego przesmyku a bałwany morza zaczęły z nim dziką walkę, lecz nikt z pasażerów nie narzekał na rozpoczynające się bujanie, bez względu na to że bystrość prądu mogła wywołać niepokój nawet u śmiałego turysty, nikt nie uczuwał obawy o swój los. W samych wirach ocean zamienił się w gęstą pianę i woda bełkotała w nich z ogłuszającym łoskotem i tylko od czasu do czasu groźne bałwany wydobywszy się z wnętrza oceanu, podnosiły się nad pianę a woda ukazawszy się na chwilę wnet znowu z nią się zlewała. Szalupa oddaloną była od parowca już tylko o jakie pół mili, a człowiek który robił wiosłami zdobywał się na rozpaczliwe wysiłki, ażeby się do niego zbliżyć, pojmując snać, że ten przybywa mu z pomocą; widocznem też było, iż człowiek rozumiał; że statek nie może bliżej posunąć się do niego. Na nieszczęście, jego towarzysz leżał nieruchomie na dnie łódki. Miss Campbell ze wzrokiem natężonym śledziła za szalupą, której położenie z każdą chwilą stawało się niebezpieczniejszem i parostatek mógł nie zdążyć na czas z pomocą. Ażeby uniknąć uszkodzeń, parowiec był zmuszony iść bardzo zwolna: wzdęte i tłukące wściekle fale groziły wtargnięciem do oddziału maszyn, co byłoby wielce niebezpiecznem. Kapitan stojąc na rufie przestrzegał, ażeby „Glengarry” nie wszedł do samego kanału ale sztucznemi obrotami usiłował zatrzymać go u samego wejścia do niego. Łódka tymczasem przedłużała swoje bezskuteczne wysilenia; chwilami zupełnie ginęła za grzbietami olbrzymich bałwanów, aby potem znowu ukazać się na szczycie tychże bałwanów i zakręcić się jak łupina. Bystrość prądu zwiększała się coraz bardziej zbliżając się do środka wiru. — Prędzej! prędzej! wołała miss Campbell tracąc przytomność od wzruszenia. Niektórzy pasażerowie widząc bijące wokoło parowca fale, nie mogli się wstrzymać od wykrzyku strachu. Kapitan czując jaką odpowiedzialność wziął na siebie, nie decydował się iść dalej, pomimo że odległość od łódki nie wynosiła więcej niż 200 do 300 stóp. Można było zupełnie wyraźnie rozróżnić twarze znajdujących się niej ludzi. Wtem bałwan uderzył na łódkę, porwał ją na grzbiet, na którym chwilę się chwiała a następnie rzucił ją w otchłań. Jednogłośny okrzyk przerażenia wyrwał się z piersi pasażerów „Glengarry”. Czy łódka zginęła? Nie! Oto wynurzyła się z piany i zakołysała się na bałwanach; silne uderzenie wioseł siedzącego w niej młodzieńca popchnęło ją ku parostatkowi. Odważnie! odważnie! — wołali majtkowie z parowca rozciągając długą linę i upatrując stosownego momentu do zaczepienia nią łódki. W tym momencie właśnie kapitan zauważył, że bałwany uspokojały się cokolwiek i to dało parowcowi możność wejścia w przesmyk. Nie tracąc ani minuty kapitan kazał wzmocnić parę i Glengarry w przyśpieszonym chodzie przybliżył się do przesmyku, gdzie znikła łódka; teraz ukazała się ona w oddaleniu ledwo na kilka sążni. Rzuconą linę schwycono, uwiązano u dzioba łódki a parowiec wziąwszy wsteczny ruch wypłynął holując za sobą czółno. W kilka minut, przy pomocy osady, tak młody człowiek jak i stary bezwładny majtek zostali wciągnięci na pokład. Tu zimna krew którą młodzieniec zachowywał przez cały czas walki z wirami, raptem go opuściła, i on mocno wzruszony zajął się gorliwie ratowaniem starego majtka. W kilka minut majtek przyszedł do siebie. — Panie Olivier — szepnął. — A mój staruszku! — zawołał młody człowiek ze łzami w oczach. Przecież, nareszcie przychodzisz do siebie! Jakże się czujesz? — Jako-tako. Bywałem w gorszem położeniu. Teraz mi doskonale! — Dzięki Bogu! Moją nieopatrzność o mało nie przypłaciłeś życiem. Lecz oto jesteśmy ocaleni! — Dzięki tobie jestem uratowany. — Nie! To Bóg przyszedł z pomocą, mnie i tobie. I młodzieniec, nie mogąc ukryć swego wzruszenia przed świadkami tej sceny, uściskał starca gorąco. Potem zwróciwszy się do kapitana „Glengarry” rzekł: — Kapitanie, nie wiem jak mam panu podziękować za okazaną nam usługę. — Ja, panie, spełniłem tylko swoją powinność, i, prawdę mówiąc, to moi pasażerowie mają więcej prawa do pańskiej wdzięczności, niż ja. Młody człowiek mocno uścisnąwszy kapitana za rękę, zdjął z głowy kapelusz i z wdziękiem skłonił się przed towarzystwem. W istocie było za co dziękować pasażerom „Glengarry”: gdyby parowiec nie pospieszył z pomocą, to łódź wraz z tymi co na niej byli pogrążoną by została w otchłaniach oceanu. Podczas wymiany tych uprzejmości panna Campbell trzymała się na uboczu. Ona nie życzyła sobie, ażeby ukazano na nią jako na główną sprawczynię szczęśliwego rozwiązania dramatu. Usunąwszy się do burty, panienka przypomniała sobie cel swojej podróży. — A promień! A słońce! — zawołała. — Niema słońca! — odpowiedział Sam. — Niema promienia! — zawtórzył Seb. Pomimo że widnokrąg był jasny i przezroczysty a słońce rzucało na niebo swój cudowny „Zielony promień” miss Campbell nie mogła tego widzieć; w chwili gdy to dziwne zjawisko miało miejsce, myśli jej całkowicie pochłonięte były przez łódź tonącą. — Szkoda! — szepnęła. — Nie prędko zdarzy się znowu druga sposobność zobaczenia „Zielonego promienia”. Tymczasem Glengarry wydostawszy się szczęśliwie z wirów Corryyrekan, wziął swój poprzedni kierunek ku Obanowi. Stary majtek wsiadł na swoją łódkę i pożegnawszy się ściśnieniem dłoni z młodzieńcem, podniósł żagiel i popłynął w stronę Jura. Co się tyczy młodego człowieka, to ten od tej chwili zaliczył się do liczby turystów zdążających do Obanu. Pozostawiwszy na prawo wyspy Shuna z ich łupkowemi łomami, należącemi do markiza Bredalborg, „Glengarry” posunął się wdół wyspy Seil i minąwszy wyspę Kerrera wjechał do przystani Obanu, kiedy już zupełnie było ciemno.